In general, a computer vision is a field that includes methods for acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding images, where a technical method for acquiring distance information using images is called a stereo vision.
In a stereo system using two cameras, it is important to find corresponding points between a left image and a right image, which is called a stereo matching, a process of finding corresponding points between two offset images of the same scene. That is, the stereo matching is to find the most similar corresponding points when all pixels of a left image are compared with pixels of right image. A distance can be determined if corresponding points are found.
Various stereo matching methods are available, and a trellis is a representative one. The trellis is one of stereo matching finding a distance of an object through a matching process using a stereo image. The trellis is advantageous over other methods due to less computing amount, but disadvantageous due to decreased accuracy. The disadvantage of the trellis represented by a streak noise is generated by comparison of pixels by a line of left/right images when the stereo matching is performed.